ZETSUBOU: LOVE FROM THE MIRROR
by Sukie 'Suu' Foxie
Summary: Ia bukan penyihir jahat seperti yang dituduhkan padanya. Ia hanya ingin mencintai sang kekasih dengan sepenuh hati ... / #15GaaInoFics #15


Hari ini ia tampak keren seperti biasa. Dengan jas kelabu dan dasi kotak-kotak merah yang dipadu dengan celana panjang berwarna sama seperti dasinya, ia terlihat begitu memesona.

Setiap gerakannya membuatku jatuh cinta lagi dan lagi. Bagaimana ia menyisir rambut merahnya dengan tangan, bagaimana ia melihat jam tangan di pergelangan tangan kirinya, bagaimana kemudian ia menaiki bus yang penuh sesak … aku tidak bisa berhenti mengawasinya.

Aku hanya bisa melihat. Aku tidak bisa menyapa, apalagi menyentuhnya.

Hanya melalui cermin sihir inilah, aku bisa melihatnya. Itu pun, jika ada cermin atau kaca atau benda apa pun yang bisa memantulkan bayangan di sekitarnya.

* * *

><p><strong>ZETSUBOU: LOVE FROM THE MIRROR<strong>

_**Disclaimer**_** : **_**I do not own**_** Naruto. Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

_**I don't gain any commercial advantage by publishing this fanfic. This exactly is just for fun.**_

_**Story**_** © Sukie 'Suu' foxie.**

_**Warning**_**: **_**Ino's POV. Kinda dark with cliffy ending.**_

_**For Kia Andrea's challenge: 15 fics of GaaIno.**_

_**#15**_

* * *

><p>Pertama kali aku menemukannya adalah saat aku berusaha mencari sosok Kaze—kekasihku yang telah meninggal. Aku tidak ingin memercayainya, tapi alasan apa lagi yang harus kutanamkan di otakku sementara aku melihat Kaze yang meregang nyawa di hadapanku? Kenyataan bahwa ia mati karena membelaku semakin membuatku terpuruk dan ingin terus menyangkalnya.<p>

Aku dituduh sebagai seorang wanita penyihir. Itu memang benar. Namun, aku bukan _penyihir jahat_ seperti yang mereka tuduhkan. Karena itulah Kaze tewas. Ia tewas demi membersihkan nama baikku.

Pengorbanan Kaze seolah tidak sia-sia pada awalnya; alih-alih hukuman mati, mereka pada akhirnya hanya mengurungku di penjara bawah tanah dengan segel yang mengunci sebagian besar kekuatan sihirku. Pada awalnya, aku sama sekali tidak peduli. Kaze sudah tidak ada di sini, untuk apa lagi aku hidup?

Aku sempat meminta pada mereka untuk kemudian membunuhku. Tapi, manusia-manusia itu jauh lebih jahat dari yang kukira. Semakin aku memohon, mereka semakin merasa berkuasa dan sewenang-wenang. Tanpa perasaan, mereka meninggalkanku sendirian dalam penjara gelap yang lembap ini.

Sesekali, utusan mereka datang untuk mengamati kondisiku. Mungkin bagi mereka, aku adalah suatu tontonan yang menarik; makhluk unik yang tetap bisa hidup tanpa makan atau minum berhari-hari. Aku tidak bisa jatuh sakit dan mati karena hal itu, untuk itulah, aku meminta mereka untuk langsung menghabisiku saja. Berkali-kali sudah aku memohon. Namun, pada akhirnya, aku tetap di sini.

Aku mulai merasa bahwa pengorbanan Kaze tidak sebanding dengan apa yang akhirnya kudapatkan. Seakan-akan ... dia tewas hanya untuk semakin memperparah penderitaanku.

Di hari ketujuh dalam kurungan, aku hanya semakin pasrah. Meski aku tak lagi menghendaki kematianku, tapi aku juga tidak ingin hidup seperti ini. Aku hanya menginginkan Kaze, aku ingin melihatnya meski hanya sebatas bayangan.

.

Kami pertama kali bertemu saat ia sedang berburu dan aku menolongnya tanpa sengaja. Segera saja, tanpa kami rencanakan, kami saling jatuh cinta. Kaze menerima kondisiku apa adanya dan aku mencintai segala yang ada pada dirinya.

Pernikahan sudah terbayang di depan mata. Andai orang tua Kaze bisa bersikap lebih bijaksana dan aku tidak ceroboh. Sesungguhnya aku mati-matian menutupi jati diriku yang merupakan seorang penyihir—atau seseorang yang dianugerahi kemampuan yang lebih dibanding manusia biasanya. Namun, serapi-rapinya seseorang menyembunyikan rahasia, pada akhirnya, rahasia itu akan terbongkar. Cepat atau lambat.

Saat itu, ayah Kaze terserang penyakit yang tidak biasa. Sementara Kaze pergi ke desa sebelah untuk mencari obatnya, sang ayah terlihat semakin parah. Aku panik. Aku tidak mungkin membiarkan ayah Kaze meninggal begitu saja. Ketakutan itulah yang kemudian membuatku ceroboh—atau nekat. Dengan sihirku, kusembuhkan ayahnya.

Ironisnya, sejak itulah tragedi ini dimulai.

.

Aku tersenyum melihat sosok pemuda gagah berambut merah itu saat ia berhasil menyelesaikan suatu tugas dari seseorang yang ia sebut '_Sensei'_. Begitu ia berdiri dan menuliskan coretan-coretan panjang di sebuah papan, ia pun menuai pujian dari _Sensei_. Aku dengan mudah menyimpulkan bahwa tempatnya berada saat itu adalah suatu tempat menimba ilmu dan bahwa ia telah berhasil menunjukkan kepandaiannya di sana.

Sebenarnya, aku takjub melihat pemandangan yang tergambar di cermin. Di sana, aku melihat dunia yang sama sekali berbeda.

Pepohonan sudah tampak jarang. Pun tidak terlalu banyak tanah lapang ataupun ladang buah dan sayur. Tidak ada hewan liar berkeliaran. Tempat tinggal mereka tampak kokoh dengan bebatuan berwarna-warni. Banyak gedung-gedung bertingkat dan kendaraan-kendaraan yang mengeluarkan asap. Aku penasaran; apa udara di sana sebersih di sini? Tapi, pemuda berambut merah itu tampak menikmati hidupnya. Aku tidak ingin protes.

Ia adalah seorang pemuda yang pendiam—tak banyak cakap. Namun, otaknya cerdas dan refleks gerakannya bagus. Baru-baru ini, kulihat ia memainkan sebuah bola dengan tangannya; berlari-lari, lalu _syuuut_! Bola itu ia lemparkan ke sebuah keranjang berjaring. Aku tak paham, tapi aku tahu kalau ia berhasil memenangkan permainannya.

Di lain waktu, ia menunjukkan kebolehannya dalam memanah. Tanpa terasa, air mataku pun mengalir.

Kaze sangat pandai berburu. Kemampuannya membidik mangsa sangatlah jitu.

Dadaku sesak tatkala mengingat kenangan manis bersama Kaze. Tak bisa dipungkiri, aku merindukannya.

Aku merindukan Kaze—kekasih pertama dan terakhirku.

.

Cermin ini kudapat di hari ketujuh. Di sela-sela rasa putus asaku, aku ingin bertemu Kaze kembali. Syukurlah, saat itu mendadak ada utusan dari mereka datang untuk melihat keadaanku. Aneh, jika sebenarnya mereka menghendaki aku mati, seharusnya mereka mengikuti saranku dan langsung membunuhku. Entah apa tujuan mereka mengurungku di sini.

Menyiksaku? Itulah yang mereka lakukan.

Aku kemudian memilih untuk mengabaikan sejenak semua pemikiranku mengenai keanehan sifat manusia-manusia tersebut. Dengan ragu-ragu, aku meminta si utusan untuk membawakanku sebuah cermin. Kecil juga tak mengapa.

Di luar dugaan, sang utusan itu kembali tak sampai satu jam setelah aku mengajukan permintaan. Diserahkannya sebuah cermin bundar berdiameter sekitar lima belas sentimeter kepadaku. Aku benar-benar berterima kasih padanya. Dan dengan segala mukjizat yang bisa kulakukan, aku mendoakan kebahagiaan baginya dari lubuk hatiku yang terdalam.

.

Sabaku Gaara namanya. Dialah yang membuatku melupakan kata 'mati' dan justru memilih melanjutkan hidup. Entah sampai kapan.

Aku bisa mengatakan dengan pasti, dialah reinkarnasi dari Kaze yang aku cintai. Memang, mereka memiliki warna rambut dan mata yang berbeda, tapi aku bisa melihat aura dan jiwa yang sama dari keduanya.

Aku tidak punya kuasa untuk mengatur jalur reinkarnasi, juga tak punya kendali ataupun pengetahuan yang lebih mengenai roda nasib. Karena itulah, aku tidak mengerti mengapa Kaze bisa dilahirkan kembali di dunia yang berbeda. Aku juga tidak mengerti, bagaimana bisa reinkarnasi Kaze sudah berusia lima belas tahun—hanya berbeda sembilan tahun dari umur Kaze saat ia tewas. Kurasa, itu pun salah satu kecerdikan dari penguasa ruang dan waktu.

Aku tidak perlu ambil pusing mengenai masalah teknisnya. Bukankah dengan mengetahui bahwa Gaara bahagia di sana sudah cukup bagiku?

Meski tanpa aku. Meski aku tak berada di sisinya.

Kini hanya aku yang tertinggal—beserta segenap rindu yang semakin menjadi-jadi.

Aku ingin ke tempatnya. Aku ingin ke sampingnya. Aku ingin mendekapnya. Menyalurkan segala emosi yang membuncah tatkala ia meninggalkanku sendiri di sini.

.

Pernah sekali waktu, orang tua Kaze menghampiriku. Di sini, di penjara bawah tanah. Mereka melemparkan pandangan sengit, juga jijik padaku. Katanya, akulah penyebab kematian anak mereka. Dan karena itulah, aku tak pantas berbahagia. _Biarlah kegelapan ini menjadi temanmu selamanya_—demikian kutukan yang keluar dari mulut mereka.

Aku memilih tak menanggapi. Dan begitu mereka pergi, aku hanya bisa menghela napas panjang.

Seandainya aku membiarkan orang tua itu mati dulu—apa aku bisa berbahagia?

Atau memang, dalam catatan takdirku, kata bahagia tidak termasuk?

.

Aku dilahirkan di keluarga yang memiliki kemampuan hebat. Penakluk setan dan seorang cenayang. Tak heran jika kemudian aku memiliki indra keenam dan penerawangan yang lebih berfungsi dibanding kebanyakan orang—inilah yang membuatku mampu menemukan Gaara melalui media cermin. Aku juga memiliki kemampuan regenerasi sel yang lebih cepat dan pelindung diri yang membuatku tak bisa membunuh diriku sendiri, serta satu-dua keahlian lain yang mereka namai 'sihir'.

Dibilang 'sihir' pun, kekuatanku yang bisa melukai orang terbatas pada pengendalian elemen. Aku bisa mengendalikan api, air, angin, kayu, dan logam sesukaku. Seandainya penjara ini tidak diberi segel, mungkin sudah sejak lama aku meninggalkannya dan berkelana entah ke mana.

Tapi toh aku masih di sini. Hidup dalam kegelapan. Mengamati dan mengawasi sosok pujaan yang sudah menjelma sebagai orang lain.

Lalu, diam-diam berharap bahwa suatu saat aku bisa menyebrang ke dunianya.

.

Pernah suatu kali, aku melihat Gaara memandangi cermin. Langsung saja jantungku berdetak tidak keruan—seakan-akan ia tengah balik menatapku. Kenyataannya, ia hanya sedang bercermin, melihat penampilannya sendiri. Hanya itu.

Namun, sejak saat itu aku jadi tergoda untuk mencoba berbagai macam cara agar bisa berkomunikasi dengannya. Karena tidak ada tinta atau alat tulis apa pun, kugigit telunjukku keras-keras hingga berdarah. Lalu, di cermin kutuliskan,

'_Mitemasuka? Ino desu—_bisa melihatku? Aku Ino.'

Tidak ada respons darinya. Dengan ujung lengan kimono putih panjangku, kuhapus darah di cermin itu dengan susah payah.

Aku pernah mencoba cara lain. Saat ia sedang bercermin, kuketuk cerminku membentuk suatu irama.

Hasilnya, nihil.

Aku masih tidak menyerah. Berbagai cara telah kulakukan agar ia bisa setidaknya menyadari keberadaanku yang berada di dunia yang berbeda darinya. Pada akhirnya, aku hanya bisa menelan rasa kecewaku seorang diri—serta luapan cinta yang tak bisa disalurkan.

.

Di tempatnya menimba ilmu, aku sering melihat Gaara berjalan bersama beberapa orang temannya. Kebanyakan laki-laki. Namun, ada juga satu perempuan yang selalu berada di sekitarnya.

Perempuan itu berambut pirang pucat—warna rambut yang sama denganku.

Kurasakan api cemburu kerap membakarku setiap kali Gaara berjalan berdampingan dengan gadis itu. Aku tidak rela. Tapi, aku pun tidak bisa memisahkannya.

Gaara bukan Kaze meskipun ia adalah reinkarnasinya.

Dan Gaara bukanlah kekasihku karena ia bukanlah Kaze.

.

Sudah berhari-hari berlalu sejak pertama kalinya aku 'menemukan' Gaara. Aku memang tidak ingat pastinya. Berada dalam ruangan gelap, tanpa petunjuk arah benar-benar membuatku buta akan waktu. Meskipun demikian, di satu sisi aku justru semakin memahami dunia baru yang ditempati reinkarnasi Kaze.

Tidak bisa melakukan apa pun dan terus-terusan memandanginya melalui cermin kerap membuatku berfantasi. Aku adalah Ino yang hidup di dunianya. Aku bertemu kembali dengannya, menjalin cinta, dan mengungkit kembali pernikahan yang sempat batal. Aku kemudian berbahagia. Memiliki anak dan cucu dan Gaara senantiasa mendampingiku sampai di detik-detik terakhir kami.

.

Aku mengusap cerminku dengan ujung lengan kimono. Senyum terpampang di wajahku.

Aku masih saja bermimpi.

.

Entah sudah berapa lama kulewati seorang diri. Tak ada satu pun lagi dari mereka yang mengunjungiku. Mungkinkah mereka sudah lupa?

Jahatnya!

Aku dibiarkan sendiri berada dalam malam tiada akhir yang menyesakkan. Dan meski aku dihibur oleh sosok seorang Gaara, suatu hari nanti … suatu hari nanti ia pasti akan menjalani hidupnya dengan seorang perempuan. Apa saat itu, aku masih bisa tetap melihatnya?

Melihatnya mencumbu wanita lain, membelai wanita lain … sanggupkah?

Pemikiran yang menyakitkan dan menakutkan itu mulai membelenggu. Aku tidak bisa lepas dari kurungan ini. Aku pun tidak bisa membunuh diriku sendiri.

Bagaimana aku harus hidup selanjutnya?

Air mataku perlahan menetes membasahi kedua pipi. Rasanya, sudah lama sekali aku tidak menangis sejak terakhir kali—kapan, ya? Oh, ya! Terakhir kali aku menangis adalah saat aku melihat Gaara menunjukkan kemampuannya memanah! Kala itu, rasa rinduku tengah meluap-luap.

Ngomong-ngomong, kukira, aku sudah lupa rasanya menangis.

Namun, aku lebih merindukan diriku yang bisa tersenyum lepas dan bahagia ….

.

Yang kutakutkan terjadi.

Gaara menikah. Dia dan si perempuan berambut pirang dari sekolahnya yang sama. Mereka tampak bahagia.

Mereka tidak tahu, aku sendiri di sini merana. Kecewa. Menderita.

Tapi tak bisa berbuat apa-apa.

.

Mereka yang di atas benar-benar sudah melupakanku—melupakan seorang Yamanaka Ino yang dituduh sebagai seorang _penyihir jahat_. Mereka juga tidak membiarkanku mati. Mereka menyiksaku hingga aku bisa mengecap neraka selama aku masih hidup.

Aku dikuasai amarah, tapi aku tidak ingin membalas dendam.

Aku hanya ingin mati—untuk kemudian terlahir kembali.

.

Tapi justru … Gaara-lah yang kembali meninggalkanku terlebih dahulu. Sekali lagi, aku menyaksikan kematiannya di depan mataku.

Ia meninggalkan seorang istri yang hancur dan seorang anak yang bahkan belum mengerti pahitnya dunia. Ia meninggalkanku yang luluh lantak karena tak bisa berbuat apa-apa untuk menolongnya. Lagi.

Dalam kamusku, tidak ada lagi cahaya dan kebahagiaan. Apa bagi Kaze—Gaara pun demikian?

Andai aku bisa, aku ingin memberikan seluruh nyawa ini padanya.

.

Oh, aku lelah.

.

Untuk pertama kalinya, aku bangkit berdiri. Pertama-tama, aku merasa limbung karena sudah tak terbiasa berjalan. Kakiku yang telanjang pun sempat merasa kesakitan saat tak sengaja menginjak batu. Namun aku tidak berhenti. Di detik berikutnya, aku berhasil menemukan pagar yang mengurungku. Kucoba mengerahkan kekuatan yang mungkin masih bisa kugunakan.

Segel itu rupa-rupanya sudah kehilangan daya magisnya. Dengan mudah, aku berhasil membengkokkan besi yang menghalangiku dari dunia luar. Tidak ada lagi yang mengurungku.

Perlahan, aku menaiki satu-satunya tangga batu dan kemudian mendorong keluar pintu besi yang menjadi penghalang terakhirku dengan dunia luar.

.

Apa kali ini aku bisa sekali lagi menemukan Kaze dan menorehkan satu kata bahagia?

Atau … aku akan terus berjalan dalam kesendirian sampai batas waktu yang tak kuketahui dan selalu membuatku mual jika mengingatnya?

Ngomong-ngomong, berapa, ya, usiaku sekarang?

Masih belum terlambat, 'kan, untuk mencari kebahagiaanku?

.

Kudekap cerminku erat-erat di depan dada.

Sekali lagi. Sekali lagi biarkan aku mencoba.

Tolong tunjukkan padaku, sekali lagi—

—sosok orang yang kucintai.

.

.

.

_*****THE END*****_

* * *

><p>#15. <strong>ZETSUBOU: LOVE FROM THE MIRROR<strong>

_Thank you very much for reading! Your reviews are very much welcomed and appreciated._

_Regards,_

Sukie 'Suu' Foxie

_**~Thanks for reading~**_

* * *

><p><em>PS: Are you Ino-centricIno-lover? Join our group in FB: __**Innocently INOcent ~ Yamanaka Ino FC**_


End file.
